Mate
by falconsecho
Summary: Gajeel points out a few things to Gray that he never noticed about his crush. It soon becomes clear that Natsu needs him as much as Gray needs Natsu. M/M


Gray sat at the bar in the Fairy Tail Guild house, his mind wondering over so many things but the one thing he was think about was Natsu. The pink haired Dragon Slayer was always his minds main topic of thought. He looked over to Natsu and smiled as he watched the hot headed wizard arguing with Happy. He couldn't help but laugh at the site.

"You should talk to him ice brain." Gray heard a deep voice from beside him speak.

"Gajeel? What are you talking about?" Gray asked as he looked to the Steel Dragon Slayer.

"It's obvious to any Dragon Slayer that he has been testing you anyway." Gajeel stated as he took a sip of his drink.

"Testing me? What are you on about?" Gray asked as he huffed in confused annoyance.

"To see if are worthy. We are both coming into our mating season and I have chosen my mate. I am pretty sure that he has chosen his as well but doesn't even realize what he was doing. Its funny how the Dragon part of us works, sometimes we do things and we don't even know that we are doing it." Gajeel told him as he looked straight ahead without ever looking at Gray.

"Mating? You think he wants to mate with me? We hate each other, there is know way that fire and ice could ever work. He hates me anyway." Gray said in a quick rant that ended in silence.

He could help but hope that Gajeel was right maybe Natsu did want him. That also brought another thought to his head. Wonder if it was all physical attraction that the dragon wanted and it wasn't him.

"How has he been testing me?" Gray then asked as he looked to Gajeel in hopes of the answer.

"You haven't noticed then?" Gajeel stated with a laugh.

"Noticed what?" Gray asked in an annoyed huff.

"How he acts differently when you are around. He has been fighting you as a test. He is a submissive dragon and he will need to be submitted on occasion. He needs to make sure that you can handle him after all he is powerful." Gajeel told him with a smirk.

"Acts differently how. Why would I need to submit him?" Gray asked as he looked back at Natsu who was now dancing with Happy on a table with a very annoyed Erza watching.

"Why don't you ask your team? They will tell you." Gajeel said with a laugh. "You should also think about this. When have you ever seen him refuse you he submits to you even if you never noticed."

"Just tell him the truth if you don't want him tell him now but I will say that having a Dragon for a mate is not something that happens everyday. He will give you whatever you want. We are possessive and hardheaded but we mate for life and we protect what is ours. You will never need to worry about were our loyalty's are, we never stray." Gajeel said as he walked away and Gray watched him as he walked over to Levy.

"Hey Gray!" Gray turned as he heard his name being called.

"Flame brain." Gray answered back as Natsu walked up to him with an angry look.

"Snowman what did that creep Gajeel want?" Natsu asked as Happy flew up to land on his shoulder.

"It was nothing that concerns you." Gray said as an idea struck him.

"So we have a job we are leaving in the morning." Natsu told him with an over excited smile.

"I think I am going to sit this one out." Gray told him as he watched Natsu carefully.

"What? Why?" Natsu asked as his shoulders dropped and his smile faded.

"I need some time to myself. I need to think over a few things." Gray answered being mostly truthful.

" We can wait if you want?" Natsu told him with a sad look. "Oh come on Gray you gotta go with us."

"Why is that?" Gray asked but Natsu didn't answer he seemed to change his gaze over to look at Gajeel.

"Natsu?" Gray called and waited until he was looking at him. "Go with the others and have fun."

"but I want you to come." Natsu argued back with a irritated look.

"Natsu I am staying here and you are going on that job." Gray finally told the Dragon Slayer with a look that stated he was finished arguing.

That is when Gray noticed what Gajeel had been talking about. He watched as Natsu lowered his eyes before looking back to him but kept his eyes low. He then watched as Natsu walked away looking dejected but he also watched as Natsu looked back to Gajeel with an odd look. What could Natsu be thinking and why was he angry with Gajeel.

Natsu woke up the next morning and headed out on the job but he couldn't get over the unsettled feeling in his gut. Gray seemed upset with him and he didn't know why. He was use to fighting with the ice wizard but the way he finalized his decision made him worry. Why would he be talking to Gajeel and what was that look Gajeel gave him.

Natsu floated through the job though it ended up being one that Erza and Lucy settled on there own. He could only follow them and watch as they settled a disagreement with a couple of feuding villages. It seemed that brute force wasn't needed which meant he wasn't needed.

The annoying thing was that the whole week that they were gone all he could think about was Gray. He couldn't eat or even sleep but the memory of Gajeel with Gray kept popping up in his head. Gray was his but Gajeel was moving in on what was his and that was what worried him. Wait Gray wasn't his and he didn't have any say over who Gray was with.

Natsu was even more confused as he realized that he wanted Gray for his own but why would he want that freezer brained wizard. Gray was handsome actually he was the best looking man he had ever seen but Gray hated him and even though they were on better terms he didn't stand a chance. He didn't have a chance in hell of gaining the affection that he wanted from the ice cold wizard.

Natsu didn't know much about what he was but he did know that dragons mate for life. He also knew that he couldn't live with a cold wizard that hated him, he was a submissive after all and that was a bad mix. He would never admit to anyone that he was submissive but if Gray loved him for who he was then he would happily submit to the dark haired ice wizard.

They made it back to the Fairy Tail guild house and his worst nightmare was happening yet again. He walked in to find Gajeel and Gray sitting together again at the bar. He normally would feel a firey anger but this left him feeling cold and more exhausted then before. He made his way up to his guild appointed room and tried in a useless attempt to sleep because even being able to feel Gray near know longer gave him that peace.

"Gray?" Lucy said as she walked up to Gray with a smile.

"Hey Lucy are you guys finally back its late." Gray stated with a smirk.

"Yeah we just got back but Gray I am worried about Natsu he hasn't been himself. He hardly sleeps when he is on a job with us but I don't think he slept at all this week. Not to mention that he hasn't eaten and he looks really bad. He wouldn't talk to us but maybe he will talk to you or something?" Lucy told him as she almost begged him with her eyes.

"Fine I will talk to the hot head." Gray told her before she left to speak to Erza.

"He always sleeps when I am with them. I didn't think that he would be this messed up form going on a simple job without me." Gray said more to himself then anything.

"I told you it was a bad idea. He sleeps with you there because he feels safe. I am surprised though I didn't realize how attached he was to you." Gajeel told him from beside him.

"What do you mean?" Gray asked exasperated at Gajeel's vagueness.

"I don't think we have much time before mating season in upon us maybe a week. You should sit him down and talk to him but most important is that you make your decision." Gajeel stated bluntly

"What do you mean about the being attached?" Gary asked knowing that he was missing something.

"There are different stages of attachment. The first is by closeness and being able to feel your aura or magical presence. The second is the need to see that person. The third is the need for scent and the last is the need for touch." Gajeel told him again being to vague to make it clear.

"I don't understand what you are telling me." Gray almost yelled at the Dragon Slayer.

"It's part of mating, he has fallen for you and he can't sleep, eat or think straight without you near him. I am not sure what stage he is in but it doesn't look good. He has fallen hard for you I hope your heart isn't as cold as you seem." Gajeel stated from beside him and turned to look Gray over.

"You mean to tell me that Natsu is in love with me and he can't sleep without the feel of my aura near him? How can a Dragon live like that?" Gray asked his mind confused by the facts he was given.

"It is not always like that only until you mate and then it changes. You will always have a connection after that and as long as you renew it often then there is know longer a need to be together all the time." Gajeel again explained but this time he stood and left the ice wizard on his own.

It was hard to wrap his head around but he couldn't help but smile at the thought of one of the most powerful fairy Tail wizards in need of him. He quickly stood and made his way up to the living area of the guild. Though like most of the wizards he had a room here and he lived in his own home outside of the guild but he knew Natsu lived here.

Gray found his way to Natsu's room and knocked on the door. When he didn't hear an answer he turned the knob not caring what anyone thought. He heard a noise from the bathroom and made his way over. He was upset as he looked to find Natsu throwing up in the toilet, though there was nothing in his stomach to empty.

Gray made his way over to Natsu and crouched down to the pink haired boy that looked nothing like the powerful wizard he was use to seeing. Natsu looked up at him in surprise but what really surprised Gray was noticing the way Natsu closed his eyes and inhaled. He then realized that Natsu was more then likely already at the second stage.

"Natsu? You ok now?" Gray asked as he looked down worriedly.

"Yeah I am fine." Natsu answered but he refused to look at Gray.

"Come on hot head lets get you in bed." Gray told him as he reached out and pulled him by the arms to his feet.

"You should go I will be fine." Natsu said after he brushed his teeth and slowly walked over to his bed with his hand over his stomach.

Natsu wanted nothing more then to curl up in Gray's arms and never leave but as he noticed earlier. The dark haired ice wizard was not his and he never would be, but his dragon refused to believe that. Natsu lay down in the bed and curled into a ball as he forced his eyes shut.

He listened for the sound of Gray leaving but it never came and he was more surprised when he felt the bed dip. He looked up from his curled up position to find Gray laying down in front of him in the bed. Natsu felt the urge to reach out but he fought it down.

"What are you doing?" Natsu finally asked he could already feel the affects of Gray's scent. He could feel his body calming down, the feeling of safety and even his powers were returning to normal.

"I spoke to Gajeel before you left about Dragon Slayers. He had the odd idea that you loved me. He then started to tell me that you had been testing me. Is that true?" Gray asked the surprised fire wizard.

"I..." Natsu stared but he didn't know what to say.

"He also just informed me that I am the reason that you are in this state and from your reaction I can see it's true." Gray told him with question in his eyes.

"He told you...i thought that you and Gajeel.." Natsu started but never finished again he was lost.

"Get some sleep Natsu." Gray then told him after a few minutes.

"I don't understand?" Natsu stated after another minute as he fought the need to sleep that was quickly taking him.

Gray turned onto his side until he was facing him before he pulled Natsu close until there bodies were touching and kissed him ruffly on the lips. Gray almost laughed at the sound of surprise on the Dragon Slayers lips as he pulled away.

"Sleep Natsu." Gray then stated and he was again surprised as the Dragon did what he was told.

Gray enjoyed the feeling of the heat of the fire dragon in his arms. It was know surprise how fast he fell asleep but once he was awake he needed t get some food in him. He watched as Natsu snored lightly as he unconsciously moved closer to Grays side.

The next morning Natsu woke up and was surprised when he noticed that he was almost laying on top of the cool skinned ice wizard. He noticed that Gray was still asleep and took his advantage as he buried his nose into his neck. He inhaled deeply as he took in the scent of winter. Gray smelled like the air just before a snow and Natsu loved it.

Natsu could so easily get use to waking up like this but he couldn't get his hopes up. That kiss could have just been his way of shutting him up but he could still feel the cold lips and the taste of ice and mint. Natsu moved gently until he could sit up enough to see Gray who had stripped down to his underwear.

Gray was breath taking he had seen the man so many time after all he did strip all the time but he never got to truly look. He was well muscled with pale creamy skin that held scares from his life. His hair was a perfect dark contrast to his pale completion. The best part was that there was a chance that he would be able to touch him at will one day.

"You enjoying the view?" Natsu almost jumped out of his skin as he heard Gray's voice.

"I..." Natsu was again caught without the ability to speak.

"I never thought that there would be a time that you would be tongue tied." Gray stated with a laugh as he stretched his muscles and almost laughed as he noticed Natsu's eyes glued to his naked chest. "Natsu?"

"I have to go." Natsu said as he jumped up he could feel his cock hardening in his pants and he wasn't going t be embarrassed in front of Gray he couldn't. He had t show that he was strong in order to gain his dominate.

Gray quickly grab hold of Natsu and pulled him back onto the bed. It only took him a moment before he was on top of a very surprised and very hard Natsu. He quickly realized that Natsu was scared because of the very large and obvious hard on he had in his pants.

Gray looked down at Natsu and at that moment he was happy that Natsu only wore his boxers to bed. He decided that it was time to take on his role. He smirked down at the dragon before he hooked his fingers in Natsu's black boxers and pulled them off. He chuckled at the yelp that escaped the dragon.

Gray looked down at the tanned skin of his dragon and smiled. He smirked even more when he noticed that Natsu had pink hair in more then one place. He moved until he was straddling the dragon and moved to run one hand down the middle of his chest completely ignoring the erection sticking up proudly between the dragons legs.

Natsu didn't move as He explored the slim yet well muscled body. His skin was hot and getting hotter as his own cold hand moved over him tracing each muscle with his finger. He watched as the muscles twitched under his touch and the body squirm with obvious enjoyment.

He then continued further down and ran his finger over the top of Natsu's member from base to tip. He smiled as the member jumped at his touch and Natsu moaned in want. He crawled up till he was face to face with Natsu and kissed him forcing his tongue into the willing mouth. He pulled away and slipped two of his fingers in his tongues place.

"Suck." Gray stated bluntly and though Natsu looked confused he did as asked.

Gray slipped one knee in between Natsu'e legs and then the other until he had him spread out with one knee up. Gray then moved back to kiss Natsu in hopes of a distraction as he slipped his hand down to Natsu's opening. He ran his finger around the rim a few times before he pushed experimentally on the tight hole.

He was happy when his finger slipped in but he also heard the yelp and felt Natsu tense up at the invasion. Gray moved his lips until he was nipping and licking at the heated neck of his new lover as he began to move his finger pushing it in as far as he could before pulling it out. He continued this until he was able to add another he smiled into his neck as he felt Natsu begin to push on the fingers inside of his in a request for more.

Gray removed his fingers once he was sure that Natsu was ready and lined up his own weeping member with Natsu's opening. He pushed in slowly and kept his eyes on Natsu's face. He stopped as he noticed a pained expression on his face but nipped lightly at his neck in comfort. It wasn't long before he was completely sheathed in the fire dragons body.

Gray moaned at the heat that surround his own cold member. He didn't wait long before he began to move in and out soon his movements quickened and he watched as Natsu came shooting his seed onto there bodies. He wrapped his lips over Natsu's covering the gasp of pleasure. He smiled as he continued to move forcing the dragon not long after into another orgasm but this time he followed him emptying his cold seed deep into the hot cavity.

Gray rested for a moment before he flipped onto his back pulling Natsu on top of him, not wanting his body to leave the heat. Natsu leaned down and began to lick Gray's neck followed by kisses and nips. Gray knew that he was Natsu's first and he was enjoying every moment. He grabbed Natsu's butt and squeezed both cheeks ruffly earning a moan from Natsu.

"You are such a responsive little dragon Natsu." Gray told him as she felt himself harden again inside of Natsu. "Now it's your turn."

Gray lifted Natsu up and then pulled him back down ruffly, it wasn't long before Natsu caught on and was ramming his butt down onto the hard poll between his cheeks. Gray felt his body tense and soon he was filling Natsu's body again and Natsu fallowed him soon after emptying himself on Gray's belly.

Natsu dropped down onto Gray not caring about the sticky mess covering them all he could think about was the cool liquid filling his body and the fact that he was mated to the Ice wizard. His butt was sore but he didn't want to feel the emptiness that he knew would follow there joining when Gray was know longer inside of him.

Natsu sat up after a few minutes and smiled down at Gray who was smirking up at him. He was surprised that he was sitting on top of Gray who had just humped his brains out. He felt safe, happy and strong but most of all he felt accepted. It was strange considering that they had barely spoken.

"We should get cleaned up." Gray said after a few minutes. "and you need to eat."

Natsu blushed as he heard his stomach growl at Gray's mention of food. He sat up straighter and laughed as he scratched his head. He pulled himself off of Gray slowly squeezing him butt closed; though he knew it was stupid he didn't want Gray's seed to slip out yet. He enjoyed the feel and the way it made him smell like Gray's. Natsu lay down beside of Gray before he sat up his body sore but in the best way possible.

"Come on Natsu." Gray said as he stood and walked over to the bathroom. Natsu followed and stepped into the stream of warm water. "I prefer cold showers but since you are joining me I though we would make it a happy medium."

"Well I like mine hot but I am happy either way if you are here." Natsu answered with a blush.

"I like this side of you and I enjoy knowing that I am the only one that will see it." Gray told him with a smile as he pulled Natsu closer. "You should empty yourself Natsu. I do not want you embarrassed when it leaks out on your pants."

"But I like having your scent inside of me." Natsu answered his voice low.

Gray could feel himself getting hard again by Natsu's words. He turned Natsu until his back was against his chest and he began to wash the them soon they were both clean and he was rock hard. He sometimes hated and loved being a wizard as his stamina in bed was ridiculous.

He slipped his finger inside of Natsu again and smiled as he slipped in easily. He then shoved himself inside of the dragon and he heard the yelp. He took the dragon again in hard long strokes and soon he filled Natsu for a third time. He smiled as he heard Natsu panting through his own orgasm.

"Now I will happily fill that tight butt of your with my seed whenever you like but I don't want to see your pants wet in the middle of a crowded room." Gray told him as he wrapped his arms around Natsu and whispered in his ear.

"Promise?" Natsu asked with a smile.

"Promise." Gray then answered with a chuckle.


End file.
